Jak 3: The Alternate Ending
by Dav22
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Jak 3.
1. Chapter One

Jak 3.8: Jak's Future

Chapter One

"Sweet strips, what are you asking us to do?" said Daxter. "I am asking you to get rid of the Dark makers that are left in the city, and how many times have I told you don't call me Sweet strips" said Ashelin. "It's a wonder that the city ever survived without us" said Daxter. Jak comes out of the corner he was standing in and begins to speak to Ashelin. "How did they get into the city anyway?" Keira then walked over to a computer and said "I think that they have some sort of personal transporter technology, similar to our teleporter only a lot more sophisticated". "No kidding!" said Daxter. "You haven't had to deal with these bad boys!" Ashelin then walked over to Keira. "Is there anyway to jam there transporter signal?" Keira began to press some buttons on her computer and said "No".

All of the sudden a blast shook the Freedom Head Quarters, hard. "Jak, a large Dark Maker army is attacking the HQ! it looks like they got to us before you could get to them" "Let's go Dax!" said Jak. Daxter looked at him and said "Maybe I'll just sit this one out, I'm sure you can handle it without me Jak". Jak gave him a look. "Fine, but if you get us killed I'll never speak to you again, obviously." Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder and Jak ran to the elevator. As soon as he stepped on it, it began to go down.

When it reached the bottom floor Jak ran trough the lobby and outside. He stopped almost immediately. There were Dark Makers all over the side walks throwing dark "eco" bombs at the HQ. "Oh, man, we are in big trouble". Jak then pulled out his Blaster rifle and began shooting. The Dark Maker stopped their attack on the HQ and focused on Jak. Jak was trying everything he could to not be hit but there was just too many of them. He was taking many blows.

Jak felt something brewing within him. He knew what was coming. He felt an extreme pain and began to grow horns and claws. He was turning into Dark Jak. He began to claw and punch the Dark Maker army with extreme speed. They wouldn't keep up with him. He then used his Dark Strike. Which are two enormous ball of Dark Eco that moves so fast that you can barely see them. This took out about a third of there forces. Jak decided to end this before extreme damage was done to the HQ. So he unleashed a few more blow and then used his dark blast. As the dark eco surged out of him, they went into his enemies dealing them extreme damage. This however drained his ability to use Dark Jak for the moment and he reverted back to himself. He was disoriented for a few moments. Jak looked up and saw nothing but Dark Makers lying dead at his feet.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Jak went back to freedom HQ thinking "I am a monster". This is not the first time he had become Dark Jak. None of his friends new his pain. Even Keira didn't know what was going on. He hasn't talked to her in a while. He has been so busy lately trying to bring the fight back to the Metal Head and Krimzon Guard front. Just then his communicator sounded and a familiar voice sounded on it. It was Pecker. "Jak we need you to come down to Onin's tent now". "I'll be there soon". He turned off his communicator. Jak ran over to a Zoomer and got in it. As he began to drive had began to think about the past. He remembered back when everything was uncomplicated in Sand Over Village. That is until Daxter became an Ottsel and the Lurkers started attacking. Then he was interrupted when Daxter started talking. "You do know you're about to pass it, right side kick?" "Yeah, yeah" said Jak. He turned and set the Zoomer down in front of Onin's tent. He walked in and saw Samos, Pecker and Onin.

Pecker, Onin's interpreter began to speak. "Onin says that you must go to the planet core. It is said that ancient Precursor Technology lies in the core that will protect this planet". "And pray tell how are we supposed to get there, bird beak?" said Daxter walking close to the fire in the middle of the room. "Who are you calling bird beak you little" Jak interrupted Pecker and said "Stop it, the both of you!" Jak picked both of them up by their tails and separated them. Pecker then said "You're lucky he was here". Samos then said "Jak, you must go to the Metal Head section of the city. Onin says that you will find a way to get to the planet core". Jak looked at Samos and said "But how will I know it when I see it?" Samos said "I'm sure you'll know it when you see it. Now go". Jak nodded and ran out the door. Daxter looked around and said "Hey! Wait for me!" and went running out the door. Pecker just shook his head and said "Those two are idiots; you really expect them to get to the planet core". Onin used her magical powers and zapped him which threw him across the room. Then she began to make hand gestures. "What is she saying?" said Samos. Pecker got up and dusted himself off. "She said you are an ignorant fool. Pecker, you know as well and I do that they are the saviors of the planet".

Jak got on the Zoomer that he parked outside of Onin's tent and began to fire up the engines. Daxter jumped on to his shoulders just in time. No more then a second later Jak took off with immense speed to the Port which was right next to the Metal Head section to the city. In no time flat Jak got them into the Port and right outside of the Metal Head Section. He set the Zoomer down, hard. So hard that it let off black smoke. Daxter looked like he just looked like he knocking at deaths door. Jak looked at him and said "You ok Dax?" "……uhhh….. I…. I think so…. could…. you just give me a minute" said Daxter. Jak laughed and said "Yeah". Jak thought how he had never seen Daxter this scared, and he had been through a lot riding on Jak's shoulders.

After about a minute, Jak said "Ready Dax?" Daxter looked up towards Jak and said "Sure, I guess". Jak nodded to him and took out his Peace Maker, which was the most powerful weapon he had. He didn't use it too often, but then again these weren't normal circumstances. He walked into the Metal Head part of the city. He noticed a predominant color there, green. There were a lot of thing that looked alive on the walls. Sharp claws were also sticking out of the wall. Daxter was just looking in awe and said "Last time we were here the Metal Heads were attacking us like there was no tomorrow, where are they?" Jak had the same feeling something was odd here. "I don't know" he said "Something is wrong here, keep your ears open Dax". Daxter nodded and began looking around again.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Jak continued walking. He came across the bodies of a few people including one he knew. He walked closer to the body of Jinx and it began to move. He ran over to help him and asked "What happened?" He grabbed Jak by the collar and said "It's a trap, run".

As soon as he said that a large Metal Head broke through the wall next to him. Other Metal Head, followed it through the hole it made. Jak picked up his Peace Maker and began to charge the Peace Maker. It takes one to two seconds to charge one shot. It looked like a large ball of light at the end of the gun when it was charging. When he pulled the trigger it shot out from the end of the gun. It hit a Metal Head and electric bolts from it hit other Metal Heads around it. He let off several shots before The Metal Heads were right on top of him. If it had been anyone else Jak would have been dead for sure. But then Jak was not like anyone else. He saw only one way out of this. He jumped into the air and a light from it met him in the air. For several seconds he levitated then dropped to the ground. He had transformed into Light Jak. Jak clapped his hands together and a shockwave went out that froze time.

Jak stood here, almost in shock. Then he said to Daxter "I guess I did that at the right time". Jak looked up at a Dark eco bomb right next to his face. "Yeah think, we almost got exploded, and then trampled!" Jak was thinking "That was a close one" He shook it off and said "Come on Dax lets go". Jak ran as fast as he could away from the horde. Then he turned around and took out his Super Nova Gun. He gave it to Daxter and said "Would you do the honors?" "My pleasure" said Daxter. Aimed the gun and fired. They ducked and covered their heads. Then they heard the noise of the atomic shoot explode. It was extremely loud. They looked up and all they could see was a cloud of dust. When the dust subsided there was a large hole where the Metal Heads were. He looked down and saw a Metal Head lying at his feet. He kicked it out of the way and kept walking.

The Light Jak wore off and Jak reverted to his normal self. They kept walking until Daxter pointed and said "Would you look at that!" Jak looked in the direction he was pointing and saw Precursor Metal gleaming in the wall. Jak then said "I guess that's where we have to go". As he got closer he realized this was not just a small piece of Metal, this was a whole tube made of Metal. "The Metal Heads must have blown a hole in this wall and this was behind it." They walked up to it and found some type of Precursor vehicle. They got it in and Jak powered it up. He hit the accelerator and they took off down the tube.

The vehicle was very fast, so fast that Jak was having a hard time controlling it. Jak never drove a vehicle that was going this fast. He saw something in the tube ahead of him. Jak thought "Oh no". It was a pipe holding the tube together. He could see many more pipes than that, and they were all in different positions. He also saw that some of the tubes were not completed. Pieces of metal were missing, if he didn't see them in time the vehicle would fall through and they would die. Jak was piloting the vehicle the best that he could, weaving in and out of the pipes and avoiding the various missing sections in the tube.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The vehicle was very fast, so fast that Jak was having a hard time controlling it. Jak never drove a vehicle that was going this fast. He saw something in the tube ahead of him. Jak thought "Oh no". It was a pipe holding the tube together. He could see many more pipes than that, and they were all in different positions. He also saw that some of the tubes were not completed. Pieces of metal were missing, if he didn't see them in time the vehicle would fall through and they would die. Jak was piloting the vehicle the best that he could, weaving in and out of the pipes and avoiding the various missing sections in the tube.

Jak could see the light at the end of the tube but there was one problem, it was a force field. At the speed he was he could not stop in time. He had to find a way to disable it or they would die. Daxter had been sitting quietly when all of the sudden he yelled "JAK!!!!" Jak knew they were going to die in about three seconds unless he did something. He started to press as many buttons as he could. All of the sudden a missile came out of the vehicle and hit the force field generator. The force field came down right in time, half a second more and they would have been dead.

They entered a large room. At first it was pitch black. Slowly many lights turned on. The vehicle was now on auto pilot and Jak didn't know why. Frankly he didn't like not being in control but there was nothing he could do. They watched in amazement as they went through the now lit up room. It was huge and filled with Precursor technology. Jak saw what they were heading towards. It was a large statue, an oracle. This one seemed different then the others he had seen before. He didn't know why but this one seemed special. The craft piloted to the small landing pad in front of it, and landed. Jak and Daxter got out of it. The oracle statue eyes opened and began to speak. "Great warrior, you have come a long way. I hope it is not too late to save your world." The Precursor seemed to appear out of no where and started speaking.

"The time has come, The Dark Maker ship is getting closer. I fear there is not enough time left for your world. Do you have to eco crystals?" Jak put the eco crystals in a precursor machine as the Precursor instructed. Jak then said "Why are these so important?" "These crystals can be used to power up the planetary defense" the Precursor said. Jak watched and saw that the light eco and dark eco crystals were separated. They went into two different cannons and began to give off an immense light. From the cannon where the dark eco crystals were charging it gave off a dark light. Where the cannon with the light eco crystals was a blinding while light. "It will take a few minutes for them to power up."

"Hold it right there!" said Count Veger as he walked over to Jak and the Precursor with a gun in his hand. "It is great you got this far Jak, but let a professional take care of this. Take your rat and leave before I pull this trigger." "How did you find us Count Vulgar?" "It's VEGER!" Daxter rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, whatever". "I followed you from Onin's tent. I must say, Jak, you sure know how to take care of Metal Heads… You certainly are a professional killer… I just hope you won't find someone you love in trouble because of your sins…" Jak looked up at Veger and said "Keira! What have you done to her!?"

Veger smiled and said "Nothing… yet…" Jak could feel the Dark eco surging through his veins now. "If you do anything to her…" Veger walked closer to him and said "You'll do what?" Daxter interrupted and said "Jak gets mean and nasty when you piss him off… So don't piss him off." Veger smiled again and said "What, will eco freak kill me?" Jak walked over to him and pushed his gun out of his face, and grabbed Veger by the collar. "I'll kill you if you ever call me eco freak again." "The Dark Eco Experiments… Baron Praxis did to you won't protect you forever, oh by way I have something to show you." said Veger. Jak looked puzzled and said "You have nothing that would interest me."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Veger laughed and said "I wouldn't be too sure of that" Veger reached into his pocket and pushed a button on a control pad he had pulled out. The Zoomer Veger had used to get to the planet core flew close to where Jak, Daxter, and Veger were standing. Jak watched in horror as he realized what Veger was trying to show him, it was Keira and she was strapped to a few Dark Eco bombs. She saw Jak and screamed "Jak!" Veger smiled and said "If you want to see her alive and in… one piece, you'll listen to me". "What do you want Veger?" "Well let's start with you dead… and go from there…" Keira screamed again "No Jak! Don't do it!"

"Jak I can assure you, if you don't do it she will die" Daxter said to Veger "Listen Vulgar, chances are if you pull that you won't live to see tomorrow" Veger looked at him, and said "Are you still here?" Veger lifted his gun and shot Daxter. Jak rushed at Veger and rammed him to the ground. His control pad fell to the ground near the edge of the platform they were standing on, along with his gun. Veger landed near his gun and tried to get at it, but before he could Jak kicked it away and started punching him. Veger and Jak exchanged a furious exchange of blows.

Veger tried as hard as he could to fight Jak, but he wasn't as young as he used to be. Jak was on top of him beating him. Veger tried his best to fight back but wasn't succeeding. Jak stopped punching him and tore off his sleeve. Veger's face was very bloody; Jak had blood all over him. Jak lifted him up and turned him around and used his sleeve to tie his arms together. He then said "I'll let you live, but you don't deserve my mercy". Jak then threw him back down to the ground, and ran over to Keira. He started to untie her and said "Are you ok?" Keira said "Yes, did you kill him?" "No" said Jak. He got the bombs off of her and untied her arms and legs. She hugged him "Thanks". Jak just embraced her when he realized there was one problem. "DAXTER!" He let go of her and ran over to where Daxter lay. Keira followed him.

As he was running over he thought "Oh my god, be ok Daxter, be ok…" But when he reached him Daxter wasn't moving. He had a gun shot wound in his stomach and there was blood all over him. Jak took his pulse, he was dead. "No, he can't be, he can't be…" Keira reached him and said "Oh no…" Jak got up and walked away from the body. As he walked past Keira she said "Jak…" But Jak just kept walking. Keira knew he needed to be alone right now. He walked over where he had untied Keira. He hit the Vehicle and said "This can't be happening…" "Jak look out!" Keira screamed. Jak started to look up and saw Veger holding his control pad. He pressed the button.

The next thing Jak knew he was in utter blackness. He could hear Keira screaming and Veger laughing. He then said "Daxter…" He was on the ground. He got up and looked around. He had no idea where he was. A blinding light came over him, it was a Precursor. "Daxter will be alright, if you bring him to the mountains, Great Warrior." Jak then remembered what happened "VEGER". The Precursor simply nodded and said "We still have many things for you to do". Jak then said "Why, why me?" The Precursor said "Because there can be no one else." Jak said "That doesn't explain anything, you have to tell me!" The Precursor said "You will learn in time" Then he disappeared. Jak screamed "TELL ME!"

He opened his eyes. Keira was crying over him. He had burns all over him, it was extremely painful. He began to get up and Keira screamed. "Keira it's all right." Keira looked like she had just seen a ghost. "But you were just dead." Jak said "I was dead…?" He realized that the Precursor must have saved his life. "Veger, where is he?" Keira said "He took your Vehicle and left". Blood was running down his face. Keira looked at him, and said "I'm glad your alright I thought…" she came close to him and kissed him. He felt an immense force go off. The Planetary Weapon system fired. The light it gave off was even more blinding then what the Precursor gave off. All he could see was white.

Keira said "It's over". Jak got up and walked over to a control panel in extreme pain. "I wouldn't be too sure of that" he said. The screen showed that the ship was destroyed, but two smaller ships were launched before it was. Jak walked away from the control panel and said "We can't worry about that now though; we have to get to the mountains." "Why?" asked Keira. Jak walked over to Daxter's Body and said "Hopefully we can bring Daxter back to life if we do." Keira looked at him and said "But how?" "I'm not sure yet, all I know is that we have to go to the mountains."

Keira said "Jak, the Precursor vehicle is gone, how are we supposed to get back?" Jak didn't say anything. All of the sudden a light came out of no where and Jak started to levitate in it. His burns began to heal. He became white as a Precursor, and grew wings. His burns were completely gone now. Jak extended an arm out toward Keira. She took it and Jak grabbed onto her. He started flapping his wings and they started up the tube. Keira looked at Jak in amazement as they flew up the tube. She had never seen him when he was Light Jak, or Dark Jak for that matter. They made their way up the tube and Jak landed near the entrance. Jak turned back to his normal self. He looked around and said "Ok, let's go" and started to walk into the Metal Head part of the city.

Keira looked at Jak, and said "Jak, that was amazing." Jak simply said "Thanks" Jak looked around and saw no Zoomers in sight. Jak took out his gun and said "Stick close." They walked through the Metal Head part of the city. Keira looked very scared. "Have you been here before, Jak?" said Keira. "Yes, unfortunnally" said Jak. He came to the Area where he had killed all of the Metal Heads that ambushed him. "Jak, look!" said Keira. Jak saw up ahead, Jinx's body was on the ground. Keira buried her head in his chest. Jak looked at his body and simply nodded. They walked around the bodies. "Jak you must have seen some awful things in your adventures" "Jak turned around and said "Yes, I have seen things that you would only see in your nightmares. I fear real things that you never even thought existed."

"Jak I never knew…" said Keira "I have never told anyone but you" She smiled and said "Why did you tell me" Jak looked into her eyes and said "Well I guess because I feel closer to you then everyone else". He set Daxter's body down and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "A lot closer to you…" Keira looked at him and said "Jak I love…" But before she could finish what she was saying Metal Heads started coming out of no where and attacking them. Jak shot at them, but more and more kept coming. Jak looked at Keira as he was shooting and said "KEIRA GET DOWN!" Keira ducked and Jak shot a Metal Head that was in the air about to attack her. More Metal Heads came and Jak couldn't keep them all back. They start to get to Jak and hurt him. Jak managed to keep them away from Keira, but there were just too many of them. Keira began to scream, they were almost on top of her. Jak got the Metal Head that were on him off of him and ran to her. A white light came to him once again. He became Light Jak and clapped his hands together, he used his Light Jak flash freeze. He looked at where Keira was on the ground. She had her arm up trying to protect herself. Metal Head had its claw in the air ready to stab her.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

He knew his Light Jak wouldn't last long, because the Dark was taking over. He moved the Metal Head away from Keira and put her a safe distance away. He began to walk back to try and take care of the Metal Heads while they were still vulnerable, but it was to late. He was thinking if he had not used his Light Jak powers in time Keira would have died, how Veger had killed Daxter, how the city had kicked him out. The Dark thoughts consumed him and his Light Jak power wore off only to be replaced by Dark Jak.

Keira looked up and saw that the Metal Head was not going to stab her, in fact it wasn't there. She looked around and saw the Metal Heads. She saw something else too. She wasn't sure what it was, until she realized. "Jak!" she screamed. She had no clue how she had gotten away. She could hear loud explosions, screeches, and Jak yelling as he killed the Metal Heads. She ran as fast as she could towards him then slowed down and stopped. Jak used his razor sharp claws to rip the Metal Heads apart, and his Dark strike attack on them. There was dust everywhere. Keira stood there watching the battle. Then all of the sudden she heard a very loud explosion then and eerie silence. Keira began to run again to Jak. She got to where the battle had occurred, there were many Metal Head bodies everywhere. She looked around, but didn't see Jak. "Jak, Jak?" she yelled, but there was no answer. She kept walking through and saw a hand under a large Metal Head body. Keira screamed "Jak!" she ran over to the Metal Head body and pushed it off of him. He was unconscious.

Jak opened his eyes. Everything was spinning. He saw about eight Keira saying "Jak are you awake, are you ok?" Jak sat up knowing that the disorientation would subside. "Yeah, what happened?" said Jak. Keira looked at him funny and said "Don't you remember?" Jak looked at her and said "No, all I remember is getting you away from the Metal Head, then I just woke up here". Keira said "You turned into Dark Jak, and killed all of those Metal Heads. You saved my life…" She tried to give Jak a hug but she could tell it hurt.

Jak then fell out of consciousness again. Keira screamed "Wake up Jak, wake up". Jak's communicator went off and Ashelin began to speak. "Jak, we still got a problem, the Dark Maker's ship launched two smaller ones before you blew it up…" before Ashelin could continue what she was say Keira said "Ashelin, Jak needs help". "Keira, what are you doing there?" said Ashelin. "Never mind that now, send a Hellcat quick!" Keira said in tears. Ashelin said "Ok, Torn is on the way, I'll have a medical team standing by when you get here. Ashelin out" The communicator turned off. A minute later Torn flew over head. He landed near where Keira and Jak were.

"Keira are you alright?" he asked as he stepped out of the Hellcat and ran over to her. Keira said "I'm fine, we have to get Jak to a hospital!" Torn picked Jak up and put him in the Hellcat. Torn then looked around quick and said "Where's Daxter?" Keira pointed at Daxter's body and said "He's dead, Veger killed him…" Torn then said "Get in the Hellcat now!" he ran over to Daxter body. He then took a small control pad from his pocket and pressed a button. The Hellcat's auto pilot turned on. The engines fired up and flew over to where Torn was. He picked up Daxter's body and put him in the Hellcat. Torn then jumped in himself, disengaged the auto pilot and took off. As the Hellcat rose in the air shots started to go off. Torn got on his communicator and said "Were under attack! We need reinforcements!" Ashelin came over the comm. and said "I can't spare anything at the moment, sorry." "So am I." said Torn. "Hang on Keira; this isn't going to be fun."

Two large missiles were launched straight at them. "Hang On!" Torn hit the accelerator and flew the Hellcat through the Port. He weaved in and out of ships trying to lose the missiles but he couldn't lose them. Keira then yelled "Eject the spare parts. Maybe they will hit the missiles." Torn looked at her and said "What do we have to lose, if we die we wont need them anyway." Torn started pressing buttons and a hatch in the back of the Hellcat opened up and the spare parts flew out. They heard a loud explosion. "That was easier then I thought!" said Torn. Keira looked behind them and said "I wouldn't be too sure of that. Two enemy fighters were on our tail now."

"Can't these guys ever leave me alone?" said Torn. Keira climb in back and use the turret. She nodded and climbed into the turret. She had never done this before. She had never even fought in the war in all of the years it had gone on until now. She began to open fire. She missed by a lot. She heard Torn yell "Use the targeting sensors!" She saw that behind her was a small eyepiece. She put it on. It was like she had a little target display in her brain. She began to fire again, but only grazed one of them, not enough to disable them. Then the enemy fighters opened fire on them. Torn was weaving in and out of buildings trying to lose them. Keira got an idea. She pointed the turret up. "Keira what are you doing? They are behind us, not over us!" said Torn. She didn't reply, and started to fire at a building. It collapsed and fell on one of the fighters.

"Good work Keira! I got an Idea to shake this last one, I'm going to stop for a split second, he will pass by us. Be ready!" yelled Torn. Keira nodded and said "OK". The Hellcat stopped hard. Keira had no time to be distracted by it. The fighter passed in front of them and she shot it. The fighter exploded and Torn flew through the explosion at high speed. "Good shot Keira. Come back up front we will be landing in a minute". Keira got out of the turret and climbed into the front.

No more then a minute later Torn landed the Hellcat near the hospital. Medical Teams were standing. "What is his condition?' one of them asked. Keira said "I'm not sure he has many cuts and broken bones". They checked him and said "We have to get him into surgery now!" They ran off with Jak into the hospital. Keira began to follow but Torn said "Keira they have a lot to do, they don't need you in the way, right now we need you back in the HQ. We'll check on him later." Keira wanted to protest, but she knew he was right.

Jak opened his eyes. At first everything was black. He tried to move but he was restrained by something. Someone was in the room with him, standing in the corner. Jak struggled to talk and got out "Keira?" "Try not to move, you have taken quite a beating" Keira said. She moved from where she was standing to his bed. "Where am I?" he asked. "You're in the hospital" she said. He tried to get up again and said "I have to get to the mountains". Keira pushed him back down and said "That can wait, get some rest. Ashelin needs my help so I have to go but I'll be back later."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"OK" said Jak. Keira got up and left the room. "I have to get to the mountains" he said to himself. Jak tried to get up again, but the restraining device was still there. No doubt because Keira knew he would try to leave. Then he got flash backs of Keira screaming, Veger laughing, and Daxter dead on the ground. It got him angry. The Dark Eco the surged through his veins and became active. He became Dark Jak again and broke out of the restraining device. Because he had used his Dark powers earlier he reverted back to himself a few seconds after that.

He was disoriented from becoming Dark Jak, as he always had been. He looked around and saw the clock. "2:30" he muttered to himself. He saw is clothes on a chair in the corner and put them on. He walked over to the computer in his room and turned it on. He accessed the file on Daxter. "They moved him into the morgue, I have to get him" he muttered to himself. He walked out of the room and down the hallway. No one appeared to be on guard. "This will be easier then I thought." Jak found the morgue, but it needed a hand print from an employee to get in. "I knew it couldn't be that easy." Jak looked around. "I don't have time for this" said Jak. He pulled out his blaster rifle and shot the control panel. He then force the door open. He assumed a silent alarm went off so he knew he had to be quick.

As he walked into the morgue he noticed it was very cold. Jak ran through looking for Daxter. He got half way through and found him. Jak opened the drawer that said "Daxter" on it. He lifted the sheet and saw Daxter lying there. He picked him up and ran out of the morgue. As he made it out the door he looked around. "Which way is the exit?" Then he heard foot steps. "Oh crap, someone is coming" he muttered to himself. He turned to the right and ran down the hallway. As he was running with Daxter's body in his hand he looked up and saw a sign that said "Exit turn right". Jak followed what the signs told him. He finally reached the door that said "Exit" and tried to open it. "I don't have time for this" He took out his gun and shot the door out. He ran outside and into the night. The guards in the hospital reached the door where he shot his way out. One of them took out a communicator and said "He has escaped, inform Ashelin".

As Jak ran he decided he needed to find a Zoomer. He saw one flying overhead. He put Daxter's body down and he jumped up and grabbed onto the Zoomer. Jak pulled himself up and said to the driver "Sorry, but I need this" and he set it down and pushed the driver out and picked up Daxter's body. As Jak sped off to the mountains he realized something seemed wrong. The night seemed darker somehow. He shook the feeling off and kept going.

As he drove through the Metal Head part of the city towards the door leading to the mountains he saw something. He set the Zoomer down and noticed another Hellcat cruiser. He looked around and saw no one. Jak walked towards the door and saw Ashelin sitting there pointing her gun at him. "Put Daxter down and come with me back to the hospital" Ashelin said. "How did you know I would be coming here?" he asked. "Keira said you might show up here, now come with me back to the hospital" Ashelin said. "I can't do that" Jak said and began to walk towards the door to the mountains. Ashelin waved the gun and said "Jak I'm not kidding".

"What are you going to do shoot me?" said Jak. "No" she said and put the gun down to her side. "Thanks" he said and started to walk towards the door again. "Jak, take this" she took something out of here pocket and gave it to him. "It's a transponder. Click it when you need a ride back, I want you back at HQ as soon as possible." Ashelin said. "OK" he said and ran through the door to the mountains.

Jak had been to the mountains before. It was a magnificent site. He went to the top of the mountain and when he got there he found a Precursor platform. He looked around and saw an altar in the middle of the room. Jak walked over to the altar and put Daxter on it. A light came down from the sky and shined on the altar. The light began to pulse and Daxter's fingers began to twitch. The he sat up and said "Man that stung". Jak smiled and said "Good to have you back Dax". Jak then took the transponder out of his pocket and clicked it. "What the heck is that?" Daxter said. "It's a transponder for Ashelin to come and get us." He head a Hellcat fly overhead. "That must be her now" said Jak. "Jak what exactly happened to me?" Daxter said. "Well you got shot…" said Jak but he was cut off by Daxter saying "Oh yeah now I remember it like it was yesterday… I jumped in front of the shot to save you…" "Yeah right" said Jak.

Ashelin landed near them and said "Hop in". Daxter jumped on Jak shoulder and they jumped into the Hellcat. They took off, but not towards the HQ. "Where are we going" Jak asked. "We have to go to the Wasteland. The Dark maker ship launched two smaller ships, they just landed in the wasteland and Damas needs help" said Ashelin. It took only a few minutes to get to Spargus, the Wasteland city. Ashelin set the Hellcat down in the Vehicle garage, Damas was standing there talking to a few of his men. "Get into the dune buggies, You and you attack from the flank, you attack from the side, now go!" Damas said.

"Jak!" Damas said as Jak got out of the Hellcat. "Yeah" said Jak "We have serious trouble, my men are getting their asses kicked" said Damas. "What's going on?" Jak asked. "I've sent almost seventy men out and none have come back. We only have contact with twenty of them. From the sound of it things are going really bad. You have to get out there and help them" Damas said. Without saying anything else Jak ran over to his dune buggy and sped off. The radar in Jak's dune buggy indicated two large things going through the desert "That must be the Dark Makers" said Jak. "How big are these…" Daxter asked but before he could finish asking he got is answer.

They were as big as a palace with legs. "Where did those legs come from?" Daxter asked. "They must be some kind of transformer, get the Nuke loaded" Jak answered. "Ok" Daxter said. Tess had made a modification to his car that allowed him to fire nukes. He could only carry one on board, though. It's too bad Kleiver wouldn't listen to Tess when she told him to put Nukes on all of the dune buggies. "Locked and loaded" Daxter said. Jak put the targeting computer on. The gun one the vehicle adjusted to where it had to shoot. Jak then got on his comm. and said "To all Wastelanders near the Dark maker ship near Spargus get out of there. I'm launching a nuke to take care of this bad boy." A few voices came over the comm. and said "understood." Jak watched his radar and made sure they were away. Then Jak pressed the button to fire.

As soon as the Nuke was away Jak hit the brakes and turned. He knew that even though this would be a small nuke it would send out a shock wave. He did a 180 degree turn and hit the accelerator. The dune buggy sped off and he saw a blinding light. He didn't stop though. Sand and debris went everywhere. When it all settled Jak slowed down and stopped the Buggy. He got out and looked behind him. Then was a large crater in the ground where he detonated it. "Well that great, but how are we going to kill the other one?" Daxter asked.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"All Wastelander attack the remaining enemy, Jak out" Jak got back into the dune buggy and went to where the battle was occurring. As he got closer he could hear gunfire and explosions. Then he saw the Dark Maker ship was firing weapons at the Wastelanders. "This thing has more fire power then all of the Wastelanders combined!" Daxter said. "You're right" Jak said and took out his comm. and called Ashelin. "Ashelin, the Wastelanders need help send everything you got, this is very important" Jak said. "Understood, I'll get right on it, Ashelin out" "We have to hold it off until the reinforcements can come" Jak said. "How are we supposed to stop it?" Daxter said. "I have an idea, you probably wont like it, but it's the best shot we got" Jak said.

Jak saw a Hellcat flying towards the city and thought "That must be Ashelin getting her forces." Jak got the Dune Buggy near one of the legs and said "Ready?" "As ready as you can get I guess" said Daxter. "Now!" Jak screamed. They jumped out of the dune buggy and onto the leg of the Dark Maker ship. Jak used his light Jak flash freeze when they landed and they climbed up the leg to a hatch. As they entered the Light Jak wore off. "Well now that were in it I want to know how are we getting out?" asked Daxter. "I'll think of something" Jak said.

Jak worked his way up to the command center. Surprisingly enough there were no Dark Makers. This got him very curious. "This doesn't seem right. Where are all of the Dark Makers?" asked Jak. "I can answer that question" said Veger as he walked towards them. "You see, the Dark Makers are in stasis, they are auto programmed to come out of stasis as soon as this vessel gets into Spargus. "Then who is controlling the ship?" asked Jak. "The ship is being controlled by the computer at the moment, I was just controlling it a moment ago when I has this thing step on a few of your friends I'd imagine." Veger said. "Veger you son of a…" but before Jak could finish Veger lifted his gun and said "Son of a what?" Jak could feel the Dark eco surging through his veins. "Daxter, I thought I shot you, why are you still alive?" Veger asked. To which Daxter replied "You'd think you would be dead by now with all of the people who hate you, do you have any friends?" "Why you little…" said Veger. Jak interrupted and said "Lets finish this one on one, no guns". "You want a fight you got a fight" said Veger and he through his gun down. Jak through his gun to the floor, near Daxter. Jak and Veger walked towards each other and Veger through the first punch.

There was a furious exchange of blows. Jak started to punch him in the face but Veger blocked it and punched him in the stomach. Jak rushed at him and knocked him to the ground and start to kick him. Veger did a roll and brought a gun out. Jak stopped immediately and said "I though we agreed no guns" "I never agreed to anything" Veger said and got up. He wiped the blood from his face. "Well you a skilled fighter Jak, I'll grant you that" Veger said and lifted his gun. "This almost takes the fun out of killing you… almost." Time seemed to stand still Veger exclaimed but then Daxter said "Hey Vulgar, you're right it does almost take the fun out of killing you" and shot Veger with Jak's gun that he left on the ground.

Veger fell to the ground, dead. "Thanks Daxter, I though I was a goner" said Jak. "No problem, I always wanted to do that to him" said Daxter. Jak smiled and said "OK, we have to get to the control center before this thing gets to Spargus. Jak ran to the control center as fast as he could. When he got there he saw the view screen. He could see that they were almost in Spargus. "Jak, you know what you have to do, it's been nice riding on your shoulder" said Daxter. Jak pulled out his gun and said "It been fun Dax" and shot at the control panels.

Ashelin had gotten her forces together and were flying to the Dark Maker ship when they saw that it exploded. Keira who had been sitting next to her in the Hellcat asked "How did they kill that?" "I'm not sure" Ashelin replied. "Ashelin to Damas, what just happened?" "I'm not sure, none of our men hit it." "Ashelin to Jak…" she waited but there was no reply. "Come in Jak…" Ashelin said. Ashelin set the Hellcat down where Damas was. "Has Jak reported in?" "No, one of the Wastelander brought his dune buggy back and said there was no one in it. Another one said they saw Jak jump from his dune buggy onto the Dark Maker ship. Since our men didn't hit it that hard I can only assume he hit some kind of auto destruct thing… While he was inside…" said Damas.

Jak was in a pure white room. Daxter was on his shoulder. A Precursor came to him and said "Your planet is no longer in danger, we have spared your life". "Why?" Jak asked. "Because we need your help. Your planet is not only one that the Dark Makers have tried to conquer. The Dark Makers have been trying to take over other planets from us and make them evil. We need people like you to help other planets that are also in danger from the Dark Makers." "But why do you need me?" asked Jak. The Precursor replied "Because you are our emissary. Your mother was a Precursor, and your father was the great warrior Damas."

"So why didn't Damas raise me?" asked Jak. "Veger kidnapped you and separated you from him because he knew there was something special about you. He thought that if he could raise you he could take over the world. Samos got you away from him and took you back in time where you were raised with him. The rest you know" said the precursor. "Oh my God" Jak said. "Will you help us?" asked the Precursor. "But what about my life on my planet?" said Jak. The Precursor replied "You are not linear like they are we can send you back at anytime, but we still have much to teach you before you can go, only things that us Precursors can teach you." "Can I do something before we begin?" asked Jak.

Keira was sitting with Damas and Ashelin in the HQ and all of the sudden everything went white and Ashelin and Damas were gone. She looked around and said "Hello… is anybody there?" Jak appeared behind her and said "Keira". She turned around and ran over to him and gave him a hug and said "Jak! You're alive!" "Um… Keira" he said. "You are alive aren't you?" she asked. "Keira I have to leave, the Precursors have asked me to help them save other worlds" he said. "When will you be coming back?" she asked. "Maybe a year, maybe yesterday…" he replied. He gave he a kiss on the head and said "I love you Keira, I will return to you". Then he disappeared and she was back in the HQ. Ashelin and Damas were standing over Keira. "Keira are you alright?" asked Ashelin. Keira was crying and said "I saw Jak…"

The End


End file.
